Why is this happening?
by Ginneh Loo
Summary: AU Fremione Hermione is confused at why she wants to be around Fred this year. It has never happened before. What's different?
1. Chapter 1

I pack all my educational things first, books, robes, parchment etc. etc. Then I pack my casual and formal clothes, there is this little black dress that my Mum got me, and I haven't had the chance to wear it yet, hopefully an occasion will crop up. Then I pack my entertainment things. I always pack like this. If I don't it, it stresses me out. Probably a form of OCD, but oh well.

Once I'd finished, I trot down stairs. I was in a pretty good mood. Back to school in a couple of days!

"There you are! Does packing always have to take as long as you make it?" My Father asks as I plonk down at the breakfast bar.

"Of course she does. She's Hermione." My Mother replies, giving me a smirk. I smile back. We're all happy.

It will be my 6th year of Hogwarts this year. Preparing for N.E. It's going to be brilliant!

I grab a blueberry muffin, which my Mother makes every year when I leave for school. They are always scrumptious.

"Oh by the way, I made a batch of those for the Weasley's, so when they pick you up, don't forget them." My Mother instructs me. I nod, smiling more.

The Weasley's offered to house me in The Burrow a couple of days before school so I can collect any new things for school. My parents were overjoyed at the thought although they'd never admit it. I'm pretty sure wizardry and magic itself freaks them out a little and shopping at Diagon Alley does not dampen that fear.

"Hey, why don't you try out for that sport this year? What is it? Quidball?" My Father asks, hope in his eyes. I blow air through my nose.

"Dad… You know I can't play any sport, never mind a magical one, and it's Quidditch, not Quidball." I giggle. He mocks disbelief. I smile at him and kiss the top of his head.

"Oh alright then. It would be good to see you play though…" He wiggles his eyebrows encouragingly. I nudge him and walk to my Mother.

"He looks like he's joking, but he really does want you to try." My Mother whispers to me when my Dad's head is back in his paper.

"I know… But, I really can't play Mum." I whisper back, looking at her. She frowns slightly but it disappears almost immediately.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, as long as you get brilliant grades, like you always do, Hun." She strokes my face and kisses my cheek. I feel warm inside.

My parents are lovely.

There is a knock at the door, and I jump.

"I'll get it!" I shout as I practically race to the door.

I stand at the door for a few minutes before I open it. I straighten my hair with my hands and try to keep my breathing slow.

Then I open the door.

The sun is in my eyes but I see a tall, strikingly lean figure standing at my door. His legs are long and athletic and I take a breath, my eyes rise over his torso and gasp again when I see his shirt pulling at his muscles. His arms are too big for the sleeves and it looks like the sleeves are about to rip. I shield my eyes from the sun and focus on his face. I gasp again.

Fred Weasley grins down at me.

I feel the rush of red fill my cheeks and smile to try and get rid of it.

"Hello there, Miss Granger." He greets in a fake posh tone. I giggle. He leans against the doorframe and I try not to stare more than I should. I failed.

"Get a good look?" He whispers, smirking. I look at his face and smile apologetically.

"Sorry." I say quietly. Averting my eyes from his, as his are far too intense for me not to keep staring.

"Oh, not at all, Miss Granger, not at all." He smiles at me again, but this time it isn't a cocky, confident smile, it is a small, reassuring smile. I can't help myself, I stare into his eyes. Dark blue and glimmering in the auburn sunset. I sigh blissfully. Then straighten up, because I so hope he didn't hear that.

"Ah, George, how are you?" My Mother comes up behind me and rattles me out of my revere. Fred stands up straight and holds out his hand.

"I'm perfect, Mrs Granger, but I'm Fred." He smiles grandly at her as she takes his hand. She laughs.

"Oh, of course you are Fred. I'll never learn." She looks at me, smiles and then winks. She winks…. Heat rises in my cheeks once more, and my Mum breaths a laugh.

Is it that obvious?

I give her a deadly glare and she shakes her head so only I can see. She won't say anything.

"Well, are you going to get your stuff or are you going to wave that wand of yours and get expelled?" My Mother reverts back to her stern self.

I roll my eyes at Fred and he stifles a laugh.

I walk back upstairs to get my trunk and I can't help but smile. Fred Weasley just laughed at my joke.

Ahh

I trip up over my trunk and fall on top of it. Making a pretty loud bang. I giggle at myself. I need to keep in control.

"You alright Hermione?" My Mum shouts from downstairs. I keep giggling as I reply.

"Yeah, just being clumsy." I pick up my trunk and stuff my wand into my pocket. I look around my room and sigh.

"I'll be back in a while." I whisper to it. I hear giggling. I turn around in my room and see Fred at my bedroom door. I groan.

"I'm sure it will miss you." Fred says, grinning stupidly.

"Well, for your information… It will… I don't… Oh go on, mock me." I reply. I wanted to give him a witty comeback, but I have nothing. How can I explain to someone why I was saying goodbye to my room. They will think I'm insane. I giggle at myself before I see Fred's expression.

"What?" I ask. He looks… Hungry? He steps forward slowly, over the threshold of my room. He inches towards me and when we are about a foot apart, he stops. I don't want him to.

"I don't want to mock you, Hermione. I want to…" He trails off and looks at the floor. I take a tiny baby step towards him. I want to be closer to him.

"What?" I breath. My eyes never leave his face. He looks up at me and it takes every ounce of my strength not to gasp again.

"Are you nearly ready Hermione?!" My Mother calls from downstairs. And that's it.

The moment is broken.

I step back. "Yeah, two seconds." I shout back. I turn around to grab my trunk, when I have it in my hand I turn to my door and

Fred is gone.

I huff.

This year is going to be great…


	2. Chapter 2

Fred didn't bring up our 'moment' again. I don't know if I was happy about that or not. Once we'd left my house we walked to the end of my street and Fred turned into an alley way.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"I don't want Muggles seeing us disappear into thin air." He replies.

We travelled back to The Burrow via apparation.

"This may feel strange." Fred had warned. I had gulped in response. He smirked.

"You scared?" He asked staring at my expression.

"I've never apparated before and I've heard it's like being squeezed to half your size and is basically squeezing your body through the tightest of places, so, yes Fred, I am scared." I reply sternly. He grabs my hand and I inhale. He looks down at me and winks.

I am surrounded by black and my stomach is trying to escape my body, my hair is flaring around my head and a cold sweat has broken out on my forehead. I feel sick. Very sick. I am being sucked into black. So much black.

Then it stops.

I fall to the floor.

"Hermione?"

I think someone is talking to me, but I can't be sure. My eyes are shut and I am panting like a dog. I am shaking madly.

"Hermione!"

Someone is definitely talking to me.

I feel a pressure on my shoulders and realise that the pressure is made by a pair of hands.

I open my eyes.

"Good God Hermione!" Fred shouts frantically, pulling me up into his lap and wrapping his arms around me. I look up at him.

"You aren't scared are you?" I ask a glint in my eye. He laughs.

_'Oh my God! I am in Fred Weasley's lap!'_

"Yes, Hermione, very scared, I didn't think it would affect you that badly." He replies, he pulls me to my feet and I topple, he grabs me before I hit the floor.

_'Hmm I am not in Fred Weasley's lap anymore… Upset.'_

"Woah, steady, steady." He instructs. He holds my waist to see if I can stand up on my own but I am not concentrating on standing. All I am thinking is that Fred Weasley has his hands on my waist.

_'My waist!'_

I hum deeply.

"Hey, Hermione, are you ok?" He asks bending his head so he can see my face. My face becomes hot at the realisation of what I've just done.

"Perfect." I reply.

"I am not letting go of you, you'll end up face planting the floor." He says as he reaches for my hand. He links his fingers with mine and slowly walks me forward. I look around. The Burrow is behind us.

"Er, Fred, your house is that way?" I say, I don't want to sound patronizing, but that doesn't really work to be honest.

"Yeah, Genius. I am not letting my Mum see you like this, she will go ballistic." Fred chuckles lightly.

"Oh…" I say. Then I have another question I want to ask.

"Why did you pick me up? Why not Ron or Harry?" I ask quite loudly, I still feel pretty dizzy.

"Shh, will you-" He laughs. "Would you have rather Ron pick you up?" He asks eyeing me.

"No!-" I realise I shouted. "No… I was just wondering." I say quietly.

He turns around to me and we stop.

"I felt like it. George couldn't be arsed, Ron couldn't either but would have if Mum asked, but Ron can't apparate yet so you would have had to fly-" I groan. "Exactly." He finishes.

"Yes, but why you?" I ask again.

"Just because… I, er, I wanted to see you." He practically whispers. I look at him. I lean in to his side.

"I'm glad you did, Freddie." I sing-song.

"That apparation really did something to you, didn't it?" He titters, he puts his arm around my shoulders, I breath him in. He smells like blueberries and safety. I also breath in the clean air and it refreshes me. I realise that I am snuggling against Fred Weasley. My eyes widen but I do not move. I never want to move.

"Hermione?" Fred whispers, I almost don't hear him. I look up at him and he smiles down at me shyly.

"I hate to break whatever this is, but we've got to get back, otherwise my Mum will go ballistic." I giggle at his description of his Mum. I pull back, but before we let go of each other's hands, Fred squeezes mine. I look at him and he looks at me.

Then he drops my hand.

We walk back to The Burrow without another word.

"HERMIONE!" I'm tackled to the ground and all the wind is pushed out of me. I take in a ragged breath and squint through the hair that has splayed over my face.

Ron, Harry and Ginny have jumped on me as I reach The Burrow's front door. It's late evening and the sun is shooting out the last of its orange and red flares. I smile up at the bodies piled on top of me.

"Good to see you too, get off me?" I giggle up at them. They giggle back and get off me. I'm left on the grassy ground of the land that surrounds The Burrow which the Weasley's call 'their back yard'. They all grin down at me.

"It's brilliant to see you Hermione." Ginny gasps as she grabs my hands and helps me up. I brush myself off and hug her. Then Ron and Harry. Ron whistles.

"What?" I ask, puzzled. His eyes explore my body from where he is standing and I can feel myself blushing. Fred shoves his brother. Ron comes out of his daydream.

"What was that for?!" He shouts at Fred.

"You're embarrassing her." Fred hisses back. I blush an even darker shade of red, everyone heard him. They all turn to stare at me and I almost die.

"Hermione! How lovely it is to see you!" Mrs Weasley comes bustling through the staring crowd and pulls me into a bear hug. She looks me up and down.

"Wow, well you've perked up in the holidays haven't you, Love." She says. I inwardly cringe. Ron smirks, Harry looks uncomfortable, Ginny giggles and Fred's gaze doesn't leave my eyes. He mouths _'I'm sorry'._ I smile shyly.

The thing is, I have never had much of a 'figure'. Through all of my years at Hogwarts I have looked more like a boy in my body. But over the holidays some sort of magic _must_ have happened because my breasts are fuller, my bum is rounder and my hips are curvier. I actually have a figure now, and it is noticeable.

Unfortunately.

"Er, thanks?" I say, totally embarrassed.

"Oh don't be embarrassed Hermione Love, it's good, you'll end up seducing one of the boys soon." She gives me a wicked smile and I actually cringe, as does Ron and Harry. Fred doesn't though. I wonder why?

"Oh stop Mum." Ron pleads as he turns back into the house, followed by Harry and Mrs Weasley and soon after, Fred, who gives me one last meaningful look. I don't know what the meaningful look was for, but it was meaningful.

I sigh.

"I saw that." Ginny whispers as she grabs my hand and pulls me into the house. I try to feign confusion. It doesn't work.

"Spill everything tonight and I'll keep my mouth shut." She murmurs. I drop my jaw at her. She just stares hard at me.

"Fine." I say.

"What's fine?" Ron asks as he comes through from the kitchen.

"Oh, er-" I begin.

"None of your business, Dufus." Ginny jeers. I stifle a giggle as Ron goes as red as his hair.

"Hey, you little-"

"ROOOONNN, come bring Hermione to the table and for God sake don't break a plate when you set it, this time!" Mrs Weasley shouts from the kitchen.

Ron glares daggers at Ginny before he nudges me into the kitchen.

"Wanna sit there?" He asks pointing at a chair.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

Being at The Burrow is like being among family.

"Ah, Hermione, what a pleasure it is, tell me? How are your parents? Still working as Dintests?" Arthur Weasley exclaims as he bends down and gives me a sloppy kiss on the forehead.

I smile up at him.

"Oh, hi Mr Weasley, and yes they are, although it's pronounced Dentists." I answer giving him a toothy grin.

"Dentists, dentists, dentists… I see." He mumbles under his breath. I giggle silently at him.

"FRED, GEORGE, GINNY, FOOD'S ON THE TABLE!" Mrs Weasley bellows at the kitchen door.

Harry and Ron are helping Mrs Weasley by setting out the plates as Fred, George and Ginny come racing into the kitchen.

"Blimey, Hermione, you look-" George can't finish what he's about to say because Fred kicks him, not so subtly, in the shin.

"Ah, Merlin Fred I was only-" George doesn't finish that sentence either, because Fred gave him a look. And being twins, George probably knows exactly what the look means.

"Fred, will you grab that kitchen cloth for me please?" Mrs Weasley asks.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George." Fred replies, pretending to be his brother.

"Oh, sorry George, could you?" Fred gets the kitchen cloth.

"Only joking, I am Fred." Fred kisses his Mum on the cheek and sits opposite me at the table.

"Oh, when will you two ever grow up?" Mrs Weasley says sharply, although there is a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"Never!" Both boys say in sync.

I giggle quietly.

"Oh, don't you encourage them Hermione." Mrs Weasley smirks over the table. I grin.

"Oh no, I would never do that, Mrs Weasley. Plus, I don't think they need it." I add, grinning at Fred who grins back.

"Oh I suppose you're right." Mrs Weasley says with a sigh, although she ruffles both boys hair.

"Hello?! It's not like we're starving or anything." Ron pipes up from the end of the table.

"Ok, ok." Mrs Weasley goes back to bustling around and soon our plates are piled high with delicious looking foods of all sorts.

Dinner was absolutely brilliant. All of us around the table laughing and joking, taking the mick out of each other and just all around smiling. Ron almost fell off of his chair and Ginny just couldn't stop giggling. George kept goggling at me but Fred kept pinching him or smacking him. Which just made George laugh. I kept catching Fred staring at me, and once I caught him staring at my chest! I didn't know what to think, but I know I blushed deeply because then Fred did. But we kept giggling at each other, and I'm pretty sure we played footsie the whole way through the meal. I love the Weasley's. I hope I am a part of their family.

After dinner I offered to help clear up, so as I was clearing the table, a very, very welcomed visitor came.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is pretty short, but it will get better and longer, I promise. Thank you for the reviews.**

I felt his presence even before I heard him talk. I was washing the dishes by hand, to dampen the stress for Mrs Weasley, I don't think it would actually do anything, but, I suppose it's the thought that counts.

Me and Fred were the only ones left in the kitchen.

I turn around to him, so that my back is to the work top.

"Hey." Fred whispers, there's none of his usual comical behaviour. Just seriousness, like this morning in my room.

"Hi." I whisper back. I want it to come out strong and unafraid, but somewhere along the way of being produced in my voice box and leaving my throat, it turns timid, and shy.

He steps closer, slowly, and stops when he is inches from my face. I look up at him.

"You have beautiful eyes." He states. I gasp, shocked at his directness. He smiles shyly. He steps back. I am sad. He must see that.

"I'm sorry." He whispers again.

He has mistaken my look of sadness for a look of fear.

"No, no, don't apologise Fred." I answer quietly, but sternly. I step closer. Fred doesn't move.

"What is this, Hermione?" Fred asks cautiously. I blush.

"I don't know." I look down at his chest, his arms, anywhere but those deep, intense eyes.

"I mean… I… I don't really want it to stop…" He stammers out in quick breaths, like he's nervous.

I have never, ever seen Fred Weasley nervous.

I dare myself to look into those wonderful eyes. They're even more beautiful than I remember, and the last time I got a close look was only about 2 to 3 hours ago.

"Neither do I." I reply steadily.

He steps forwards again and slowly, being cautious, but also managing to look like he knows exactly what he's doing, gently places his hands on my hips. Warmth spreads from where he touches me, and it consumes me whole. I no longer feel anything else apart from a powerful desire to be with Fred.

This is Fred Weasley, I have known him for a very long time. He is older. He is my best friend's brother.

_'He is absolutely gorgeous and I would do anything to be with him.'_

I am still staring at him. We haven't moved.

I press my hands to his biceps and feel along the muscle, he tenses at my touch, then relaxes instantly. Our noses almost touch and I am breathing his air and he is breathing mine. I never thought that that would sound romantic, but oh, Merlin it does. He walks me backwards into the worktop and presses himself into me. We are not kissing. We are just holding each other. Happy with holding each other.

For the moment.

I let go of his biceps and trail my hands around his chest, making balls out of his t-shirt, then letting go. I make swirling patterns, and Fred breaths a laugh. I look into his eyes again. He has that look about him again.

Hungry…

But we've just eaten. So I know that he is not hungry for _food._

He pushes me further back, and when I cannot go any further back because of the worktop, his grip tightens on my hips and he lifts me up onto it. I stifle a cry of shock and wrap my legs around him.

All I keep thinking is _'Oh my God, this is Fred Weasley.'_

But at the same time, I am thinking _'Dear Lord, I have no idea what I'm doing.'_

And to be perfectly honest, I don't know which scares me more.

He moans quietly into my neck, kissing it softly and I squeeze my eyes shut. He starts to caress my hips with his hands, it tickles but it doesn't. It scares me, but I love it.

I run my hands through his shaggy, ginger hair. And stroke the back of his neck, where it is most tender.

We still aren't kissing.

I pull back, and he stops short.

"Kiss me." I say.

And Fred Weasley doesn't need telling twice.

He leans forward and brushes his lips with mine, a soft, warm gesture, but it sends fire through my veins. I lean in, wanting more. He kisses me again, harder this time, moving his head with mine. More fire spreads throughout me, it hurts but I like the pain, it sends fiery butterflies through my stomach, and heats up my legs madly. I tighten my legs around his waist and he grips my hips and back harder.

I want him so badly.

_'What's happened to me?'_

"Uh hem…" I jolt back from Fred as he jumps back from me. I hit my head off of a cupboard above me. Fred stumbles and falls into a chair. I jump down from the worktop and concentrate on my breathing pattern.

_'In 2 3 4, out 2 3 4.'_

George stands at the kitchen door way. He is with Ginny.

_'In 2 3 4, out 2 3 4.'_

Fred steadies himself and looks back at me. Everyone looks at me.

_'In 2 3 4, out 2 3 4.'_

Both George and Ginny are grinning their faces off, and I'm sure I must be melting because it has gotten so hot.

_'In 2 3 4, out 2 3 4.'_

"Well then…" George begins.

I walk towards the doorway, and they look a little shocked. I must seem angry when all I am is flustered.

"Good night." I say. I mean it, but it comes out a little sourly. So I add "Sweet dreams." On the end, and they smile.

"Fred certainly will." George calls. I hear a thump and then the sound of George cursing.

I smile.

**Do you like it? Leave me a review?**


End file.
